


fear

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [117]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Mar 10, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: tw: might trigger derealization or something like thatstay safe
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	fear

**Author's Note:**

> tw: might trigger derealization or something like that  
> stay safe

there are things we fear   
that instinctually we shy away from  
the very notion sets us on edge   
makes us shiver in fright 

there are things that we know are not right   
there are things we would never subject ourselves to  
and any human who would   
would likely be seen as insane 

but there are some people in the world   
who take great risks  
without any chance of reward   
just for the sake of it 

it makes some sort of sense to me, I suppose  
there is less risk associated with certain behaviors nowadays  
the thrill associated with such an experience   
the adrenaline coursing through your veins 

it is the reason people ride rollercoasters   
and play horror games  
fear is such a rush  
it can be so very exhilarating 

i can very easily understand  
why such a feeling would be exhilarating   
especially if you were looking   
for some sort of way to feel again 

fear can be freeing in a sense   
it is just one of the ways   
that you can tap into the emotions  
that are locked deep inside you 

because some people do not have as much   
ability to see inside themselves   
to understand what the goings on of their hearts are   
or to understand exactly what is felt by others

some people are closed off   
and some people are just different in a way   
that is hard to explain   
maybe they are just introverted

or maybe they are just built different   
after all, you know   
we are all unique in a way   
we will never really know if any of our experiences are ever the same 

we cannot know what goes on in other people’s mind  
you will never really know how your stories or supposed destinies will align   
the stories written in the stars   
can never really ever be the same 

we are all born in different times  
different places   
under our own unique circumstances 

the stars can not foretell every single circumstance  
one could even debate that the stars foretell anything at all   
but you can not be certain of anything it seems, 

you can not be sure that others do see  
the same things that you do   
or the melody in the breeze

it could be that reality is all a lie   
we will never know what happens when we die  
for there is no certain way to know 

what do we ever really know   
there is only the things we have created in our minds  
to understand the world that surrounds our forms 

truly everything that we know   
is simply a pattern that we have observed   
from the workings of the world 

nature is a masterpiece   
that we are lucky to be a part of   
it is so wonderful a thing we get to see 

it is such a wonderful thing that gets to be   
we have come to know it, and accept it as our home   
but we have also discovered how to destroy it 

we have learned how to do horrible things   
and that is a horrible,  
horrible thing


End file.
